Alien Planet - Alien Rules
by LtKatia
Summary: Sam and Martouf/Lantash strand on an alien planet during a festival. Written for Tok'ra Kree: round 4. Sam/Martouf/Lantash


092. SG-1, Sam/Martouf|Lantash, DHD malfunction and village rules

* * *

'It's not even lighting up!' Sam exclaimed, frustrated. She tried to dial again.

'It's strange. Perhaps something is wrong with it...' Martouf kneeled down to open the DHD.

'Why are you attempting to use the ring of the gods during the festival of life?' a man said from behind them.

Sam and Martouf had not heard him approaching and turned, weapons ready.

'Who are you?' Sam demanded.

'I am Irkku, and an acolyte from the temple of Inuus.' He bowed. 'The ring is inert during the festival. Surely you know this?'

'How could we? We are travelers.' Martouf said.

Irkku nodded. 'Then may I have the pleasure of inviting you and your mate to the festival of life. You will enjoy it greatly with us.'

'I'm sure we will, but I'm not his mate.' Sam said.

'Not his mate? Why then do you travel together? Who do you belong to, woman?'

'I belong to no one. We are...friends.'

Irkku frowned. 'I see. Follow me to the village. You must prepare for the evening celebration.'

* * *

'I believe we must be careful. These people see things much differently than us. I am not sure it was wise to tell them we aren't mates.' Martouf said.

'Hm, they'll have to manage!' Sam sighed.

'I think we should pretend to be...courting. That would be safer. See...no female walk alone. Their culture is different.'

'Perhaps you're right.' Sam grumbled.

Irrku came to them, following an older man clad in fantastic robes and another older man in a dark shimmering robe. 'This is the leader of the village, Tultu, and our high priest Minokkas.'

'Greetings, I am Martouf, and this is Samantha.'

'Welcome to our festival.' Tultu said.

'Thank you.' Martouf bowed.

'Is it true she is an unbonded female traveling with a male?' Minokkas was displeased.

'We are...not mates, but are on a journey to learn of each other, in anticipation of marriage.' Martouf said, throwing a glance at Sam.

She said nothing, but rolled her eyes.

'I see. That is better and not against the rules. Then you will enjoy the festival with us. Come, bathe and dress before the evenings dinner and celebration.' Tultu ordered.

* * *

'I don't like their way of feeling they can just order you about and decide everything!' Sam whispered to Martouf when they sat at the evening dinner, waiting for the celebrations to start. They had already eaten a couple of courses.

'Neither do I, but it is their culture, so since we are guests, we should behave accordingly.'

'Of course.' Sam sighed.

'I do like the clothing they have given you.' Martouf smiled. 'So do Lantash.'

Sam wore a dress that was rather less than more. It was a clear blue, made of almost sheer material, reaching to her feet. It was tight at the top, enhancing her breasts, but loose further down. With several layers, it did not quite show her body as nude, but certainly hinted at it. She wore a pair of matching slippers, and a veil.

'Yeah, why am I not surprised...' Sam grumbled, then smiled and looked at him. 'I like your clothes too, by the way.'

Martouf/Lantash wore dark leggings, a cream white shirt with a belt, and a short jacket. He wore dark boots. It suited him fantastic.

'Friends and guests!' Tultu said. 'Welcome.'

Minokkas stood and started talking. 'Blessings to you all for this festival of life. Drink deeply of the cups and so pledge yourself to our god Inuus.'

They all drank the delicious wine, even Sam and Martouf/Lantash.

'It's fairly strong, Samantha.' Martouf smiled at her.

'I can take it - I've always been a good drinker.'

'Drink again, for happiness and life.'

They did, and it turned out there were many things to drink to. After six cups, Sam was giggling and even Martouf was affected.

'This is some good stuff!' Sam grinned.

'Now when everyone is in the right mood, it is time. All who's names I mention, rise!'

He proceeded to mention maybe a dozen names - and then also Sam's and Martouf's.

'Why is he mentioning us?'

'Presumably as we are guests, and this is our first celebration?' Martouf guessed.

They rose, and Minokkas started speaking fast in a tongue Sam understood nothing of, and Martouf and Lantash only little. It was a very ancient, rare dialect of Goa'uld. Minokkas finished, and everyone was given another cup, but of a different drink. 'Now drink from the cup of the one beside you.' He said, and Sam and Martouf/Lantash did so.

'Whoa! This stuff is...strong!' Sam hiccuped, then giggled. 'Sweet Martouf...and Lantash. Have I told you how hot you are?'

'Uh...thank you, Samantha.' Martouf suddenly smiled widely. 'You are also very attractive.'

Minokkas looked happily at everyone. 'The year's joinings are performed. Now go and consummate them!'

'What?' Sam frowned, but then wrapped her arms around Martouf and kissed him. He kissed her back.

'Wonderful Samantha...'

Some of the locals gently dragged them along, smiling, and put them into a hut, and closed the door after them.

* * *

Sam woke late the next morning, and tried to remember what had happened. She moved and felt her naked skin against the sheets under her, then stretched and felt naked skin against her own naked skin!

It all came back to her - the DHD malfunction, the villagers, the party, the drinks - and the night of hot sex with Martouf and Lantash!

'Martouf?'

'Yes?' He sounded sleepy. 'Samantha?'

'Yes - I think we need to talk...'

He turned and looked at her, smiling. 'So do I - about how lovely you are!'

Sam felt herself melt, and leaned down and kissed him. 'You are such a sweetie!'

She kissed him, and he kissed back. Soon they forgot everything but each other for the next long time.


End file.
